Escape From Impossible
by JetStorm the Sparkling
Summary: NOT SLASH! Thrown together, two mechs are forced to work in tandem to escape with their lives. Their friends, not knowing WHERE they are, can only watch vidfeeds given to them and hope their friends live...
1. Judgement

_Note: this is sort of inspired by __The Hunger Games__. I was fully expecting a grunny like this to show up a lot earlier than this. _

_**Please Review!**_

**Escape From Impossible**

**Prologue: Judgment**

"Why these two?"

"Simple. Their leaders will want them back at any cost."

"And they will believe the other has theirs."

"Exactly."

"They will trade heated – but useless – words."

"And these two will be fighting for their lives."

"Possibly fighting each other at the same time."

"They are meant to be enemies, after all."

"What about the Seeker?"

"We have ways of making him flightless."

"How do we get them?"

"Stage a battle. Make it look to each side as if the other is making a move. Attract them."

"Then we step in…"

"When the fighting reaches its chaotic peak, we will strike, and take our subjects."

"The y won't be missed until much later."

"But they will worry about themselves first."

Silence fell in the dark room, lit only by the faint, blueish light of a large computer screen, which showed two mechs. One bright yellow Autobot, one a red Seeker Decepticon. Under each image was the mech's name.

Bumblebee.

Starscream.

_Note: I borrowed the dialogue setup from __Ender's Game__. So…ideas from two futuristic books, and put with Transformers. _

_My grunnies hate me._


	2. Taken

_Updated by popular demand! (4 counts as popular demand in my world now)_

_Note: and here's where the fun begins!_

_I am beginning it in the middle of the fight I mentioned last chapter. Please bear with me. This fic revolves around Starscream and Bumblebee, not everyone else._

_

* * *

_

**Escape From Impossible**

**One: Taken**

The fight between the Autobots and Decepticons had reached a truly chaotic pitch, all thanks to careful design. The two bots that had been selected were within grabbing range. The time to move was now!

…..

"Awp!" Bumblebee squawked as he was grabbed from behind. The was a sudden zing of electricity at the back of his neck, and he crumpled without a sound into the arms of his captor.

…..

Starscream yelped as he felt hands pulling at his wings. He turned to attack, and received a zing of electricity just under his arm. He too fell, with a muffled whimper of protest.

…..

"Let's go!" a sharp, chilling voice hissed to the one holding Bee.

The two moved away from the fight, taking the two unconscious mechs with them. It was clear that the absences were not yet known, which was how it needed to stay for some time. By the time the two were noticed missing, rescue would be impossible.

…..

"So now we have them."

"And they have not been noticed missing yet."

"That will soon change."

"It is already far too late."

Cold laughter that held no humor sounded in the dark room.

"Will they kill each other now?"

"Are we going to let them escape?"

"Depends on my mood, you know this."

"So it will be next to impossible for them to flee unharmed."

"Oh, they will both be harmed, mark my words. I will leave them scarred."

"You enjoy breaking the Innocents, don't you?"

"I broke you, didn't I?"

…..

"What?" Optimus repeated, wanting to be sure what he was hearing was right.

"Ah'm tellin' ya Prime. Bee's gone!" Jazz said again, worry lacing his words.

"Gone?"

"The 'Cons are behind this. Ah'm sure of it!" Ironhide growled.

…..

"Where is Starscream?" Megatron roared, unable to find his Seeker.

"Status: Missing." Soundwave reported in a grim monotone. "Possible that the Autobots have taken him captive."

Megatron snarled. He was going to contact Prime and demand his Starscream back! And if the red flier was so much as scratched…

…..

"Where's Starscream?" was Megatron's 'greeting.'

"Where's Bumblebee?" This was Optimus's reply.

"This can't be good…" Jazz muttered from the back of the room. "Where are they?"

* * *

_Note: Please don't kill me! The chapter decided to be a stinker and not let me write what I wanted to write…we will get back to our captive next chapter!_


	3. Wake

_Note: I'm delighted this is so popular already! I thank everyone who's read, and especially those who've left a review. By the way…the two mysterious mechs talking? I won't let you know who they are till the very end. Just like with __Ender's Game__. Hahahaha! 'Rory was right, I'm too evil to be an Autobot any more…_

**Escape From Impossible**

**Two: Wake**

Starscream and Bumblebee were placed back to back, their hands cuffed behind them, and the cuffs were hooked together. This was their first test. If they couldn't work together to free themselves of the cuffs, they would have absolutely no hope of escaping.

They woke at about the same time, both dazed, confused, and with faint tingling where they'd been zapped. Starscream uttered a soft groan when he came to, startling Bumblebee, who jerked upright, his shoulders hitting the Seeker's wings. Starscream yelped, and pulled away, which dragged Bee backwards and twisted his arms painfully. The small Autobot pulled back, making Starscream realize that they were tied together.

"Well slag." The Decepticon grumbled. "Stop pulling!" he snapped at Bee.

"Give me a reason why I should!" the yellow bot fired back.

"Stop pulling, you stupid glitch!" Starscream snarled, twisting his fingers enough to dig into the sensitive wiring along Bee's lower back.

Bee yowled as he felt the fingers pinch a few wires. "The Pit was _that_ for?" he shrieked.

…..

"They're already fighting." A soft voice giggled gleefully.

"Of course they are." The cold voice answered. "As stated before, they are enemies." A brief pause, "You did deactivate the Seeker's primary thrusters?"

"Of course I did. But I left the secondary ones operational."

"Clever. Very clever."

"If he's so desperate to fly, he will fry all his circuits if he tries to activate those secondary thrusters from a dead-cold start."

"He doesn't strike me as the stupid type."

…..

"Ow!"

"Stop moving, Autobot!" Starscream growled, struggling to unlock one cuff, so that at least one of them would be able to see what they were doing for the rest of them. "I've almost got it…"

"Are you unlocking mine or yours?" Bee asked.

"Hopefully mine." The Seeker sniffed, as if it should be obvious. "If it's yours, you'd better get mine open."

"Ow!" Bee yelped again as the cuff pinched a wire in his wrist.

"If you'd quit squirming, maybe it wouldn't hurt."

_Click._

"Got it!" Starscream crowed, hearing the tell-tale click of an unlocking cuff. He tried to move his arms, to see which cuff he'd managed to open. His wrists were still locked together. "Frag…" he groaned.

Bee moved his arms around, glad to finally be able to do so! He got the other side off, then turned to work on the cuffs still holding Starscream. "Where do you suppose we are?" he asked.

"Who cares? Just so long as we can get back." The flier grumped.

"I care, so I can be sure to avoid it." Bee answered. He managed to get one cuff open. "That's one—hey!"

Starscream yanked his wrists away from Bee working on getting the second one off…which he did in mere seconds. "So why were you Autobots at the quarry?" he asked. "I told Megatron there couldn't possibly be any reason you guys would be there, unless there'd been a cave-in…"

"I was going to ask why you guys were there." Bee said, "Prowl said that there were no more Energon cells there, so there was no reason for there to be movement there. We just arrived to prevent you guys from hitting any toxic gas pockets…"

"I knew there were no more Energon cells!" Starscream snapped. "And there aren't any toxic gas pockets…Soundwave already checked."

"So you were there because you thought we were?" Bee asked, more confused.

"Well isn't that what you did?" the Seeker asked.

"We were tricked…" Bee realized.

"And not by us." Starscream said.

"Then by who?"

"By whoever stuck us here."

…..

"If Bee isn't with the Decepticons—"

"They could be lyin'." Ironhide interrupted Jazz, who plowed on.

"—and Starscream isn't with us…"

"Then who has them? And why?" Prowl finished.

_Note: Yes! Someone figured it out! Sort of. I'm sorry if this chapter makes no sense. _

_I am feeling really sick, and I wrote this really late, and also on the bus(and I get awful motion sickness…) Damn Grunnies for nomming on my brain at such horrible moments. Couldn't bite me at the library or café, of course! _

_Coffee: Nothing like a mocha and cinnamon roll at 2pm for the first thing to hit your stomach all day!_


End file.
